Situations
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: TWxDW Mini-Crossover For each of the Torchwood team, there was one specific instace in their lives where they encountered the Doctor. Years ago, before Torchwood, he affected them each. Ch4: After today, Owen never wants to drive his car again... Complete
1. Toshiko

**My first crossover fic! **_**Sniff**_**, I'm so happy. Anyhoo, this is gonna have four chapters. Each chapter will have one of the Torchwood members running into the Doctor, years before their work at Torchwood, starting with Tosh. This will be featuring the first, fourth, fifth, and eighth Doctors, though you won't really have to know them to understand. This has almost no substance whatsoever. I just wanted to write it really bad. There will be a sort of "sequel" eventually.**

**Age-wise, I'm going by how old Naoko Mori is, since I don't know her age on the show. (I don't believe it was ever mentioned anywhere.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

**Chapter Summary: No one knew was really sure why, but it seemed that Tosh had quite a liking for jelly babies.**

* * *

The Doctor was alone. He didn't mind. Traveling companion or not, jumping through time and space was fun. So when he landed in Japan, 1977, he was ready to do something adventurous. Not really sure what he was going to do, he headed off in the streets, whistling to himself merrily. His curls bounced lightly at the spring in his step. Taking a bag from his pocket, he popped a jelly baby into his mouth.

"Delicious!" he muttered, tossing a few more on his tongue.

He stopped suddenly. He heard a faint crying off to his left. He followed the sound curiously and stopped in front of a small Japanese girl. She was sitting in the dirt, sobbing.

The Doctor knelt down next to her. "Are you lost?" The girl could not have been more than two. She was still in a nappy.

"Okāsan!" she wailed, ignoring the man in front of her.

"You want your mummy?" She looked up at him with wide, watery eyes. The Doctor looked around, not really sure what to do. "Alright, I'll help you find your mum."

He picked her up, holding her securely in her arms. The girl wiggled a bit, her cries dying down.

"There we go. Shhhh. How would you like a jelly baby?" The Doctor pulled out a red one, waving it in front of her face. The girl grabbed for it, and threw it at the Doctor's face, giggling. He laughed with her, "No, no, it's for eating. See?" He put one in his mouth and chewed slowly. "Mmmm. Here you go," he said, giving the girl another one.

She stuffed it in her mouth, giggling. She rubbed her stomach in a "yummy" motion, looking for approval. He smiled at her and chuckled. "Very good."

The Japanese girl held out her pudgy hand, waiting for another chewy treat. "One more baby for the baby, then?" The girl nodded fiercely, sticking out her other hand.

Before the Doctor could give the girl a confectionary, a female voice shrieked, "Toshiko!"

The Doctor turned to see two Japanese women, one young, one older. "Okāsan!" Toshiko squealed.

"Oh, she's yours then," the Doctor pointed out, smiling. The woman yanked Toshiko from his grasp, glaring at him venomously.

"What were you doing with my Toshiko," she hissed.

The Doctor took a step back. "Oh, no! It's nothing like that. I found her. It seemed she was lost. I was hoping to find you," he said. The woman still regarded him suspiciously, being protective like a mother should. The older woman, Toshiko's grandmother, he guessed, watched him distastefully.

"Thank you, then," the mother said hesitantly, "Mr.…?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor," he answered, giving her a winning smile.

Toshiko began to whine, struggling to get from her mother's hold. She was reaching out to the Doctor. "Baby!" she commanded.

The Doctor laughed. "How about this, Toshiko? You can have the whole bag." He handed the package to Toshiko's mother. "She likes these. Jelly babies," he told her. "Don't worry, they're safe," he assured, taking one last treat. He ate it, relishing it. It could be a while before he found a store with them in stock.

Toshiko squealed with delight, digging her fist into the mass of soft sweets. The Doctor turned on his heel, headed for his TARDIS. That was enough of an adventure for the day. The rest would be going to the right time to hunt down some more jelly babies.

"Oh-" the Doctor stopped. He turned back to the Japanese women. "I advise you keep her away from that television of yours." He resumed position, his coat swirling about him. He grinned. In a few years time, that family might have a little trouble watching the nightly news.

* * *

"Owen…" Toshiko began.

"What is it, Tosh?" Owen twirled around in his chair nonchalantly.

She hesitated, "Um… are those… jelly babies?"

"Yeah, why?" He eyed her.

She blushed and turned away. It was rather embarrassing to admit, but for as long a she could remember, she had a fondness for the little baby shaped sweets. Her mother never liked that, though she wasn't sure why.

"Tosh?"

"It's nothing," she said, walking away flustered.

"If you want some, just ask!" Owen called after her.

She turned to look at him. "Could I?" The woman walked down to the autopsy bay and next to the doctor.

"Help yourself," he mumbled, returning back to his work.

Toshiko grabbed the whole bag from the table and rushed to her desk. "Thank you!" she cried.

"Oi! I didn't mean take all of them!" Toshiko ignored him, eating the jelly babies one by one.

"One more baby for the baby…" she muttered subconsciously.

******

* * *

**

How was that? Each of these will have two parts. The meeting and the remnant.

**Baby Tosh!**

**I was so glad that I could use the eighth Doctor and his future-insight thing. I love Paul McGann! The next one is Gwen and the fifth doctor. Review please!**


	2. Gwen

**Aha! Yes, I am going to try updating every day! Today's chapter is Gwen's. Plot point: there's another little girl crying. I'm just cruel like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Torchwood.**

* * *

Gwen Cooper, age seven, trotted along happily. Her new trainers made the most delightful 'scf' sound when they hit the pavement. Her skirt swirled around her legs. She giggled joyfully.

"Whoops!" she cried, tripping. "Ow," she whined, looking at her scraped knee. A thin trail of blood made its way down her leg. "Stop that," she commanded, glaring at the red liquid. It, of course, didn't listen.

She sighed, wondering what to do. Looking around, she caught sight of something. There was a rabbit, lying on the ground. It looked hurt. She crawled over to it.

"Are you okay?" She poked the rabbit with her finger, and it moved slightly. "Don't worry," she told the animal. "I'll help you." Gwen scooped up the rabbit in her arms, carrying the injured animal.

"We're going to find someone who can help. Maybe my mummy will make you something to eat. You're cute. I think I'll name you Jack. That's a nice name, isn't it?" she rambled. The little Welsh girl, talking to the rabbit, hadn't noticed the man I front of her. Gwen walked into him, falling on her rear.

The man was wearing a something very close to a cricketer's uniform. He glanced down at the girl. "Oh, I'm very sorry."

Gwen took a look at the man and smiled. "Hi. I'm Gwen. Gwen Cooper. Who are you?" she said, sticking out her free hand.

He squatted to her level. "I'm the Doctor."

"That's great!" she squealed, thrusting the animal in the Doctor's face.

"Er, what have you got there?"

"It's a rabbit. I found him. His name is Jack. He's hurt. Since you're a doctor and all, could you help him?" She pleaded. "And could you look at my knee? I hurt it, and the blood won't listen to me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Well, could you maybe give him that celery? I think he's hungry," she said, eyeing the vegetable on his lapel. It was the first thing she noticed. She didn't notice how strange it was for a man to be wearing a stalk of celery, but that the adornment might feed her new, nearly dead pet.

"Sorry," he said again. "I need this. I'm not sure it would do much good."

"Oh," Gwen looked downcast. "So Jack won't get better?"

The Doctor winced. The girl's eyes were filling with tears. "There, there," he consoled, patting her shoulder. Her eyes flooded with tears.

"Jack," she wailed.

The Doctor looked at her guiltily. Finally, he sighed. "How about this? I'll take Jack here and maybe I can do something to help him. I may be able to make him better."

"Would you?" Gwen gasped. She handed the rabbit to the Doctor.

"Of course. He'll be good as new. I don't think I'll be able to return him though," the Doctor berated himself. Lying to a child? Anything to make her stop crying.

"That's okay," the Welsh girl sniffed. "As long as he's alright."

"Doctor!" a female voice called.

"Tegan!" He turned and saw one of his companions running towards him.

"Adric and Nyssa are waiting. You said we had to leave soon!"

"Yes, yes." He turned to the young girl again. "This is my friend. She'll help Jack get better. I have to go. Goodbye little Gwen Cooper."

"Goodbye mister Doctor!" Gwen called after he'd gotten up. She waved. "Send a postcard! Make sure Jack signs it too!"

"A postcard, Doctor?" Tegan asked. "Who is that… and what is _that_?!" She pointed to the mound of fur.

"This is Jack," the Doctor replied grinning weakly. "I think he just died, but I promised Gwen I'd help."

Tegan sighed, shaking her head. "You are not taking that thing on the TARDIS."

* * *

"Jack, you're insufferable," Gwen sighed at her boss.

"I am, am I? Who is the boss here?" Jack joked, twirling around in the PC's chair.

"It couldn't be you," she snorted.

"I am offended. Really, I am." His face was serious, but his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Of course you are. You're just like a little kid. Or a rabbit or something."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "A rabbit? Where did that come from?"

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not really sure. But something about you just screams 'rabbit.'" She shrugged, turning to walk away.

"What is it, Gwen? Tell me? I don't want to be like a rabbit! Why do I scream 'rabbit?' Gwen?" Gwen shook her head, ignoring the captain.

******

* * *

**

How was that, huh? The fifth Doctor is great, really.

**Anyhoo, next chapter deals with Ianto and the first Doctor, which means, no. It will have nothing to Canary Warf. I've thought of something else that no one will expect. HA! Take that!**


	3. Ianto

**Jeez****, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get to this today. I really need to study for my tests tomorrow, but I decided to wait until after I finished this. Behold the chapter pertaining to Ianto and the first Doctor (sorta). I'm more familiar with this Doctor than the fifth, so it's easier. Please don't kill me, alright, Janto shippers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. (I wasn't even alive in the sixties…)**

* * *

"I just think you're really cute, Susan," Ianto murmured, blushing. The fifteen year old kept from making eye contact with the girl in front of him.

"I think you're cute too, but I don't think I'll be able to go out with you. My grandfather is very strict," the Susan told him, frowning.

"Just one date?" It had taken Ianto a lot to ask Susan out. She was his first real crush.

"I'm really sorry Ianto! I would love to, but we may have to leave soon. I wouldn't want to have you waiting for me, while I am far gone." Susan had never been on a date, and she'd been too weird for any other guy to ask her, whatever time she was in. Besides, Ianto really _was _adorable.

Ianto looked down, dejected. He was a quiet boy at school, and his fanciful drawings made everyone think he was strange. The one time he found someone he liked, she couldn't stay, or that's what she said. She could just be rejecting him.

The Welsh boy ran a nervous hand through his hair, shuffling his feet. The situation was rapidly getting awkward. Susan bit her lip, trying to decide what to do.

"Let's walk," she suggested.

Ianto looked up at her, hopeful. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," she laughed.

"Let's just talk, then; enjoy the scenery." He grabbed Susan's hand, pulling the girl along. "Since you're new here, I'll show you the beautiful sights of Cardiff. The ones that only natives would know about," he said, gaining confidence. Maybe she might reconsider the date thing.

"Oh, I'd love that, Ianto!" Susan followed right behind him, blushing when their skin touched. Susan wasn't sure what made her like Ianto so much. Traveling with her grandfather didn't leave her much time to get attached to anyone. She would be very sad to leave. "But we can't stay out too long. My grandfather might get worried."

Again with her grandfather. Ianto tried to ignore the sinking feeling. He knew that once this grandfather showed up, it would be done in a second. Pushing those thoughts back, he smiled at Susan. "He'll find you if he needs you, right?"

"He always finds a way," Susan chuckled.

The sky darkened as the teens gallivanted around, neither one caring about the time. In the end, Ianto got the date he wanted, and Susan had quite the night. When the stars finally shone out in the sky, Susan and Ianto were lying in the middle of Bute Park, gazing at the sky.

"Have you ever wondered what the stars are like, y'know, up close?"

Susan shook her head. "I'm sure they are amazing, but it's useless longing for things we can never have," she replied ironically. She'd seen the stars many times before, and they were amazing. In truth, she'd been referring to Ianto. Soon, her grandfather would take her away to the TARDIS, and she'd never see the Welsh boy again. How his heart would break…

"Where's the romance in that?" Ianto chuckled weakly. Hesitantly, he slid his hand to Susan's. She didn't move it, so he snaked his fingers through hers, holding tight. She'd talked about her grandfather- a doctor apparently- a few times during their 'date,' and he knew that this would probably be the last time he would see the charismatic teen next to him.

Suddenly, Susan turned on her side to face Ianto, and he did the same. They were thinking the same thing. Slowly, both leaned forward, the space between them lessening. Their lips were inches apart when a voice interrupted them.

"Susan? Susan, where are you child?"

"Grandfather? Ooh, he always has to come at all the wrong times," she fumed. Ianto stood up, offering his hand to her.

"So this is goodbye?" He fixed his eyes on her sadly. "For good?" She nodded. "It was nice while it lasted."

"Yes, it was…"

"Susan!"

"Yes, Grandfather, it's me. I'm here."

"Where have you been all day?" the elderly man demanded.

Susan ignored the question. "Grandfather, surely we can stay for a few more days," she pleaded.

"We must go. I cannot stand staying here must longer. Why do you wish to…? Who is this, Susan?" The old man eyed Ianto warily.

"I am Ianto Jones, sir," Ianto said, sticking out his hand. The man didn't shake it.

"Oh, Grandfather! Ianto has taken me on the most wonderful date-" Ianto's heat jumped at the word 'date.' "-and I want to spend more time with him! Please Grandfather!" she begged.

"We cannot dawdle for some boy!" he said sharply. "You know that very well! It is a mere infatuation."

Ianto held Susan's shoulders gently. "It's alright. You need to go."

"Come now, Susan. We must be off," the doctor said, turning and briskly walking off.

"Goodbye Ianto. I had an amazing night. I hope I can see you again."

"Me too."

Susan leaned forward, placing a kiss on Ianto's cheek. She quickly ran to catch up with her grandfather. She half turned, waving to the Welsh boy. He waved back as her figure grew smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Well, what _do_ you love?" Jack prodded.

"I love the stars," Ianto sighed in response. He turned his back on Jack, bundling the sheets over his bare chest.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at his young lover. "The stars? That's a bit cheesy."

"I know, but ever since my first date, I've loved them. Even after working for Torchwood and seeing all the terrible things that are waiting beyond them, I still find wonder in those giant balls of gas."

"You're very good at de-romanticizing a very romantic thing, Mr. Jones."

"I said something like that to my date," he mused.

"Who was it?" Jack asked curiously.

Ianto laughed. "Her name was Susan, and you remind me a lot of her. I can't seem to figure you out. You both just have this _thing._ Very mysterious."

Jack winked at him. "You can find out just how mysterious I can be."

Ianto faced him, planting a loving kiss on the older man's lips. "Another time, maybe." He shifted positions once more, looking at the wall of his room. He closed his eyes, drifting into a contented sleep.

**

* * *

**

Leave it to Ianto to fall for the Time Lord's granddaughter. I told you no one would expect this. Janto is still alive, though. Susan hooks up with another dude later in the series, anyhow. Review please. Next and final chapter: Owen.


	4. Owen

**God, Owen always has to be so difficult to write for. Well, the fourth and final chapter is here, featuring the fourth Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Medical school was a blast. Really. It was. Owen wanted to be a doctor, yes, but he still was a teen at heart; he hated school.

The day was just like all the others, and Owen was rather bored. As the first year student was walking across the campus, a young lady caught his eye. She was very attractive and reading a book. His day suddenly became better.

"Well, hello there, lovely," he muttered to himself. He strode confidently over to the woman. He addressed her with a hint of seduction in his voice, "Excuse me, but-"

The brunette looked up at him suddenly, snorted, closed her book, and left the general area. Owen was dumbstruck. She hadn't even stayed to hear the end of his line! His eyes followed her as she ran to a man with outrageous curly hair and a really, really long scarf. She was in to older men? Owen scoffed.

"Well, if she likes it like that, whatever," he mumbled. "Her loss." He glanced at his watch. "Class time," he sighed, heading off to his next scheduled course.

Owen found himself nearly falling asleep at the monotonous voice of the professor. The med student propped his lolling head on his palm, his eyelids drooping. There was a loud bang to the side of the room, and Owen dropped his head on the desk accidentally. "What?!" he cried. Luckily, he wasn't the only confused one.

"Sorry, sorry." The same man Owen saw before and the pretty brunette burst into the room. "Coming through! Nothing to see," the strange man said, waving his hands for them to go back to whatever they were doing.

The woman obediently waited by the door while the man ran across the room, searching through the cabinets and drawers. "Aha!" he shouted. He took whatever he'd found and immediately ran out the door, the brunette following him.

Owen stared at the door long after they left. "That… was strange…" Everyone was silent, contemplating what just happened.

"As I was saying…" the professor continued. He started right where he left off, as if nothing had happened.

After the class was done, Owen found himself at his car, or at least, what was left of his car. "Shit!" he cried. "What happened? Oh no, oh no! My car!" he moaned.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. Eh, I don't think I'll be able to pay for that." Owen saw the curly-haired man for the third time. He was once again with the girl, and they both had rather apologetic looks on their faces.

"How the hell-? How could _you_ do something like _this_?!" Owen shrieked, looking at the crumpled hood of his precious automobile. Not only was the front destroyed, but all the glass was shattered and the roof was caved in.

"I'm not really sure you want to know," the girl said.

Owen's breathing became ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "M-My car! I've had it for so long! I can't afford another one. Oh God!" he sobbed.

"Uh, really sorry about that," the man chuckled weakly. "Do you think a jelly baby might help?" He held out a bag to Owen.

"A what-? No! I don't need sweets! I need my car! FIXED!" Owen snapped furiously. There were two things he wanted to know: Who were these two, and how in God's name were they able to wreck his car like that? "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"We're at a medical school. Could you be any vaguer?" Sarcasm dripped from the student's words.

The Doctor looked deep in thought. "Probably," he answered brightly. "Do you have the time?"

Owen dejectedly stuck out his wrist to the man, who read the watch quickly. "Alright, Sarah Jane, I believe we should be going about now."

"Yes, Doctor," Sarah Jane replied.

"And I'm really, _really_ sorry. Hope you figure out what to do. Ta." The Doctor waved to Owen, quickly running off. Owen gaped at him. _Five second head start. Then you can go kill him. One. Two. Three- aw the hell with it! GO!_ Owen shot after the two just in time to see them step into a big blue box. "Hold on, you!"

There was a distinctive "vworp-vworp" noise, and the box began to disappear.

Owen fell back in surprise. "Holy shit…" Soon, there was just air where the box used to be.

"Owen, hey Owen!" The medical student turned to see his friend, Albert, running up to him. "What're you doing down there? Isn't that smashed up car over there yours?"

Owen ignored him, not wanting to think about it. "I think I need to get some rest," he stated feebly, holding his head. "I'm starting to see things."

* * *

Doctor Owen Harper was not having luck with the ladies. He sighed, resigning himself to return to his teammates. He'd tried to get a break away from them.

"You must have had something terrible for lunch, Owen. You were in that bathroom for_ever_!" Jack teased, grinning.

Owen shot him a glare. "Ha, ha. That was hysterically funny; I think I may just die from all the laughter. I can feel my inside wrenching themselves open from the over-exertion," he replied sardonically.

"Owen… Shut up," Gwen commanded.

The doctor grumbled to himself, slumping down in his chair. The night passed uneventfully, and that was a relief to the Torchwood members. Owen, though, who usually liked their pub visits, was in a foul mood. Every woman shot him down, and it reminded him of the brunette, Sarah Jane, from medical school. He'd established a few years ago that she was alien. She and that Doctor with the scarf had just disappeared, and working with Torchwood, that was a big indicator towards 'alien'.

While the others walked back to the Hub, Owen opted to take a taxi home, seeing as it was late.

"Do you even _own _a car, Owen? You're taking a taxi, even though you didn't drink much. I've never seen you drive anything but the SUV," Jack observed.

Owen snorted. "Oh, I have a car, but I don't take it out unless absolutely necessary. Not since med school," he added softly.

"What happened in med school?" Toshiko inquired. Owen shook her question off.

"Oh look, it's the taxi. Oh well, I'll just have to answer that question another time. Too bad," he mock sighed, jumping into the car.

The taxi zoomed off, leaving three confused people in its wake.

**

* * *

**

Revenge of the jelly babies! Well, the fourth doctor loves them, so why not? And yes, Owen had the innate ability to pick out the time traveler to hit on, though that didn't work too well. Oh, and let's just say there was an alien at the school, and that's why the Doctor was there. It's also how the car was destroyed.

**I'm so happy this is completely finished, and I was able to stay on schedule! Look for the last chapter of Circumstances. That should be up later today!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
